Alergia al pelo de gato
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Drabble][Headcanon][Basado en Digimon Adventure tri] —"Ésta chica no podría estar tramando algo". Apenas pensó en eso, cuando Meiko volvió a estornudar, bajito. —"Quizá una gripe maligna…" —se corrigió. [Insinuación Meichi].


_¡Ahhhh! :) ¡El estreno de tri nos tiene emocionados a todos! ;)_

 _¡Por eso aquí les dejo mi pequeña aportación!_ Yo sé que todavía no nos familiarizamos con el nuevo personaje ( _Meiko_ ), pero seamos amables con ella, ¿sí? Así podremos disfrutar mucho mejor las próximas OVAS.

También, seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que Toei, aparentemente, la quiere hacer crush de Taichi; ¡la verdad creo que se verían lindos juntos! Por eso mi pequeña aportación contiene material **Meichi** , forzado probablemente, pero para el disfrute de los que gusten. No pude hacer una historia con buena trama porque... _no conocemos a Meiko aún_. Pero espero más adelante, cuando revelen las otras OVAS pueda escribir algo más profundo. :)

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon Adventure tri ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Esto se hace por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias!

Reviews?!

* * *

 **Alergia al pelo de gato**

 **Headcanon.**

Los días posteriores al ataque de Alphamon transcurrieron en relativa calma.

 _Relativa… muy relativa calma._

Las personas aún se mostraban temerosas por su seguridad; los medios mientras tanto continuaban haciendo énfasis en la peligrosidad de las misteriosas criaturas que habían destruido varios sectores de la ciudad.

Las distorsiones en el espacio habían sido mínimas después de eso, la asistencia de Agumon y los demás tampoco fue necesaria; el profesor Nishijima y las extrañas personas con las que trabajaba se habían hecho cargo del resto.

Un estornudo sacó a Taichi de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo voltear instintivamente hacia el asiento a un lado del suyo. _Meiko, la nueva elegida,_ se revolvió nerviosa en su lugar al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros.

—Salud —la voz de Sora, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, la tranquilizó un poco.

—Gr-gracias —asintió a modo de reverencia.

Una vez que el profesor en turno pidiera volver la atención, Yagami se volteó.

 _Ah, cierto._ Su nueva compañera de clase, que además, tenía un compañero Digimon también.

En retrospectiva no era tan raro, había muchos niños elegidos en el mundo además de él; sólo que su aparición era bastante conveniente, además de estar relacionada de algún modo con el ataque de Alphamon.

—" _No, no"_ —rió mentalmente, meneando la cabeza—, _"ésta chica no podría estar tramando algo"._

Apenas pensó en eso, cuando Meiko volvió a estornudar, bajito.

—" _Quizá una gripe maligna…"_ —se corrigió.

Minutos después la campana para el almuerzo sonó.

Rápidamente los otros estudiantes salieron del salón. Sora también tomó sus cosas a prisa, Yamato ya la esperaba afuera en el pasillo. Tai simplemente prefirió esperar un tiempo prudente. Aquellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, pero verlos juntos todavía era… _incómodo. Demasiado incómodo para él._

A un lado, Mochizuki guardó sus cosas con calma, antes de levantarse de su asiento con una cajita de comida entre las manos.

 _Dos pasos. Un nuevo estornudo._

—Salud —la voz de Taichi sonó.

—G-gr-gracias.

—Oye.

—¿S-sí? —contestó sonrojada.

—¿Siempre estás enferma? —preguntó él, con voz entre _interesada y desinteresada a la vez._ Meiko pestañeó confundida—, quiero decir, estornudas y estás roja, ¿estás enferma?

—¡A-ah, no! —negó apresurada—, n-no es que esté enferma, es más como una alergia.

—¿Alergia? —ahora sí estaba interesado.

—Sí, al pelo de los gatos.

Un segundo pasó sin que dijera nada, después algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza.

—¿Que no Meicoomon es un gato? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Meiko estornudó otra vez como respuesta.

—S-sí —asintió avergonzada.

—¿Eres alérgica a tu compañero?

—S-sí. A veces su pelo se queda en mi ropa...

—¡Eso es gracioso! —rió divertido—, Agumon se enfadaría si fuera alérgico a él.

Ella también rió por un segundo.

—Pero Meicoomon es mi amigo —sonrió después.

Tai le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y entonces te pones roja por? —cuestionó.

—¿Eh? P-pu-pues… eso es porque… —la pelioscura lo miró por un segundo, subiéndosele todos los colores a la brevedad—, no soy muy buena hablando con otros —respondió por fin.

—Parece ser —asintió el moreno.

Fuera en la puerta, tanto Sora como Yamato se golpearon la frente.

—Ése chico no puede ser así de lento —comentó el rubio incrédulo.

—Es Taichi —puntualizó la pelirroja suspirando.


End file.
